


Hooligans.

by sublimalmukefuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Issues, M/M, One Shot, flirting (if you squint), hooligans, parkourartist!michael, skater!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimalmukefuck/pseuds/sublimalmukefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on 'hooligans' by issues</p><p>"hooligans.</p><p>got big hearts, but there just some kids"</p><p>parkourartist!michael</p><p>skater!luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooligans.

 

the skies were almost turning dark. colors mashing, blending in the air. the sun was slowly going down as i jumped from one building to another. adrenaline rushed through me like blood. gravity can fuck off because i was defying it right now. it almost seemed like i was never getting down. but as i almost reached the edge, i flipped, rolling in the gravel. it didnt hurt. i've been through worse.

 

the skies were dark as i swung my feet back and forth. i watched as the lights of the buildings were slowly turning on, one by one. relaxation was spreading throughout my body. this was my safe haven. i took off my shoes placing them beside me , putting my socks inside. i stared out into the nothingness. enjoying my few moments of happiness. i took out the lighter form my pocket, also a cigarette. i lit it up, the spark being the only noise heard, igniting the tobacco rolled up it paper. i took in a long drag, slowly releasing the smoke.

 

"hey luke! think you can jump over 4?" a loud obnoxious voice rang through my ears, ruining my silence.

 

"hell yeah mofo!" a voice shouted back. "count for me ash!"  _did they really need to_ _shout?_ , michael thought,  _also who says mofo? if youre gonna say motherfucker, say it straight._

 

"one.. two.. three.. go!"

 

the boy tried to jump over 4 cans on his skateboard, knocking two down, and falling in the process. michael,  _tried_ , not to laugh. but he couldnt help it. he was so stupid. he couldnt even skate for his life. he guessed that the boy got mad because he threw a can at michael. he didnt even know that they saw him. but as that can of canned fish hit his knee, he felt his anger build up.

 

"what the hell!" michael shouted.

 

"dont laugh at people who make mistakes dude!" blondie shouted back.

 

"its not my fault you suck!" his face was heating up from his boiling rage. (get it?? no okay.)

 

"well you swallow!" 

 

"hooligan!"

 

"oooh nice comeback, grandpa." he taunted.  _thats it,_ michael thought. he jumped from the roof, landing perfectly on his bare feet.  michael was ready to punch him, but he looked up. he stared into the most colorful blue eyes he has ever seen. his blonde hair was styled up, few strands falling on his face. he stared which felt for a few seconds, (which was actually 4 minutes.) and felt all his emotions run all over.

 

"are you just gonna stare at me? because i think some just stole your shoes."

 

"oh shit." i quietly muttered under my breath. i jumped from the nearest window to the other, climbing to the roof. i felt the stare of the boy follow me. as i reached the roof, my vans were gone, but my cat socks were still there..

 

"are you like spiderman or something?" he shouted. i chuckled because, spiderman.

 

"you can say that." i said. i wrote down my number and name on a medium sized, flat pebble. "catch!" i said letting do of the pebble. i jumped to the other roof, feeling quite happy.

 

i heard a faint "ouch." and knew that we would get along.

 

_two weeks later, michael taught luke how to do parkour which led luke to a quick visit to the hospital. luke taught him how to skateboard after that, well, michael had a few stitches in. 3 months later, michael finally had the balls to ask luke out, which he gratefully accepted. 5 years later, they got married. 5 weeks after that, luke got pregnant, with their baby girl, Lacy Marie Hemmings-Clifford._


End file.
